


A Poem

by BandsforBreakfast



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friendship, Happy Ending, Sad, alternative ending, not really relationship, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsforBreakfast/pseuds/BandsforBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph was doing okay, honestly, he was fine.</p><p>A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem

Tyler Joseph was doing okay,  
honestly, he was fine.  
That's what the people want him to say,  
Look, can't you see his face shine?  
  
Tyler Joseph was doing okay,  
honestly, he was fine.  
He just likes to do things his own special way,  
His life is his own to design.   
  
Tyler Joseph was doing okay,   
honestly, he was fine.  
But sooner or later, everyone breaks.  
It is just a matter of time.  
  
Tyler Joseph was doing okay,  
honestly, he was fine.  
The people can't know of the pain and the shame,  
They must not cross that line.  
  
Tyler Joseph was doing okay,  
but honestly, did he feel fine?  
What is there to live for, why should he stay,  
If he could do nothing but cry?  
  
Tyler Joseph was not quite okay,  
in fact, he's saying goodbye.  
He was certain of it, he's leaving today -   
Until someone new caught his eye.  
  
The stranger looked at him, straight through his mask,   
and asked him the questions forbidden.   
What made just breathing so hard of a task?  
What made him decide to stop living?  
  
The bright-coloured hair, the piercing brown eyes,   
they broke his defenses like _that_.  
And Tyler abandoned all of his lies,  
As his eyes and cheeks grew wet.   
  
The stranger, he listened to every word,  
to every confession he made.   
And he did not judge, nor make him feel hurt,  
He did not make him afraid.   
  
The stranger, he knew, he'd been through it too.  
He, too, had experienced it all.  
See, that's why he got this eternal tattoo,  
Reminds him to not slip and fall.  
  
And Tyler, well, he was completely enchanted.   
He felt a small sparkle of hope.  
A true friend was all he could ever have wanted,  
this Josh guy - yeah he's pretty dope.  
  
Tyler Joseph was doing okay,  
honestly, he was fine.  
His new friend had shown him a new, better way.  
A way that makes his face shine.  
  
 **ALTERNATIVE ENDING**   
  
Tyler Joseph was doing okay,  
honestly, he was fine.  
His new friend had made him TOTALLY gay,  
"Josh Dun," he smiled, "you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked it? please? or things that could be donr better or typos or whatever thANK U FOR READING ILY


End file.
